Erasers are used by a variety of individuals for erasing marks, such as from pencils or pens, from substrates such as paper. Erasers traditionally have been incorporated onto the marking utensil and were small and could wear out quickly. Therefore, larger separate erasers were manufactured to last longer. Furthermore, children desired shaped erasers that could also be used as toys.
Additionally, these toy-like erasers have included additional features such as cartoon images and other features included thereon. However, additional features, such as lights which illuminate the eraser could also be enjoyed by the user as a toy and also as a functional light.